1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to battery protection circuits, and more particularly, to battery protection circuits that may be used in electric motor vehicles, methods of driving the circuits, and battery management systems including the battery protection circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicles equipped with internal-combustion engines using gasoline or diesel as a main fuel can cause severe air pollution. Recently, in order to reduce air pollution, much effort has been made on developing electric or hybrid motor vehicles.
Electric motor vehicles use battery engines (e.g., electric motors) that are operated by electrical energy output from batteries. Electric motor vehicles use a battery pack, including a plurality of secondary cells that can be charged and discharged, as a main power source, and thus do not generate exhaust gas or much noise.
A hybrid motor vehicle is a cross between a motor vehicle and an electric motor vehicle, and thus uses at least two engines, for example, an internal combustion engine and a battery powered motor. Currently, different types of hybrid motor vehicles that use an internal combustion engine and a fuel cell that provides electrical energy directly obtained from a chemical reaction generated using a continuous supply of hydrogen and oxygen, or a battery and a fuel cell, have been developed.
In an electric motor vehicle using a battery, the performance of the battery directly affects the performance of the motor vehicle.